


Falling

by wizardlycatpants



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardlycatpants/pseuds/wizardlycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a writing prompt I did on tumblr: The sensation of falling as experienced in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Rincewind was a connoisseur of falling.

He could say without doubt that he knew how it felt. He'd come to know it well, taken it out to dinner, learned all its favorite books, they were bosom buddies. He didn't discriminate either, the small fall from the bottom step, the long drop from a dragons back, even the – _almost_ _endless_ _–_ journey of hurtling through space. Been there done that, against his will, of course.

Having such a high level of expertise he felt supremely confident in saying this was unlike any fall he'd partaken of before. There were several peculiar things about it. Firstly, it was impossible to tell which direction he was falling in, while he could feel that terrible yawning drop in his stomach that always accompanied a loss in verticality, he didn't appear to be going anywhere. Secondly, he was only wearing his underwear and even at his worst moments he always had his trusty wizzard hat and pants, if he was lucky.

By all appearances Rincewind was in an endless void – not at all like the void of space, space was full of an awful lot of things for something with void in the title, stars and turtles for one and death for certain – with nothing but himself for poor company. No floor or ceiling. No pants.

Waving his arms around didn't accomplish much. Neither did shouting for help. Nothing seemed to affect his current non-trajectory.

What felt like an eternity to the wizard went by and he was starting to like this even less than normal falling, at least the usual way had the decency to end at some point, usually with an “oomph”, but in high achievers a “splat” was more likely. The constant pull in his stomach was becoming nauseating and he began to struggle in earnest. Writhing this way and that helped nothing and only made him go head over heel;still simultaneously falling and remaining at the exact same height, appearing to any onlooker like a sad, wizardly gyroscope.

In all his frustration he managed to slap his face with a flailing limb, in a flash of pain he was transported. With an “oomph!” he found himself blinking against a sudden blinding light and face downon the floor next to his bed.

“Well that’s more like it,” he mumbled into dirty floorboards. Shortly followed by, “That’s the last time I eat a sausage in a bun!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted anything online before, but the comments were nice on tumblr so I wanted to share it.  
> And maybe be inspired to write more. I know its very short but please enjoy! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://wizardlycatpants.tumblr.com//).


End file.
